


this ain't au revoir

by agitatedstates



Series: All-New, All-Different, Kinda-Amazing Spider-Man: Benni Parker-Wilson [5]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: HEY ELLIE IS HERE GUYS, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, THATS A THING IM DOING, benni and miles are cute and ganke is just chilling, im only good for domestic and weird shit, mentions of past minor character death, mostly vague bc i cant write angst or action lol, this yet again has less peter than i intended i keep doing this, vague descriptions of injuries and fighting, wade centric? its a wade story, what is a tagging system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: Peter takes a moment to collect himself and breathe, and he knows he has no right to be angry at Wade, since he dated other people while Wade pulled his disappearing act, but having a few weird, awkward dates with Johnny Storm isn’t on the same level as fathering a child to someone Peter has never even heard oforEllie shows up and changes Peter and Wades lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- HI OKAY COOL you gotta read the past couple fics (don't worry, they're short) to kinda get an understanding of who the hell Benni is and what this whole au entails, but if you're too lazy: Benni is Peter and Wades son (its not a focus of this, or his character in general, but worth mentioning that he's trans) and he's dating Miles Morales. He became spider-man a few years before this and he lives with Miles and Ganke now. Mayday was his younger sister who passed away about 13 years prior to this story?? and she is kinda important to why seeing a small little girl fucks with Wade and Peter (even tho Ellie looks nothing like her), and after her death Wade goes M.I.A for 5 years and comes back. i think thats all you need? enjoy  
> \- this is dedicated to my platonic soul mate Lexie, who was the reason i started writing again and i cant thank her enough. thank you for believing in me and loving Benni as much as i do.

Peter couldn't take his eyes away from the little girl sitting next to Agent Preston, who was explaining to Wade for the third time that _yes, she is your daughter, you’re named as her guardian in her mothers will, she is yours, she’s been in the foster care system for nearly a year_. Peter doesn’t know how to feel, he still can’t connect the little girl to his _husband_ , who only really just came back into his life, and he’s just discovering he has a god damn daughter that isn’t Peters too.

Wades hands are shaking as he listens to Preston and everything sounds muffled to Peter, so he barely recognises when he's being addressed, and he doesn't know how many times Wade called his name before he finally responds “I’m here, I’m here. Sorry” he turns back to Preston before she sighs, looking down at the little girl and then back up to Wade.

“Ellie will stay with me for a while, just so you two can come to terms with this and decide what’s happening” her smile is tinted with worry and Peter knows Wade and her have history, that they worked together and that somewhere along the line she was in his brain for a while, but he’s still staring at the little gir- _Ellie_ , who looks barely past 5 years old and he’s suddenly angry. He feels like he’s in autopilot while he follows Preston and his husband’s _daughter_ , who’s barely looked up from her little Link plush toy, and locks the door after them.

He takes a moment to collect himself and breathe, and he knows he has no right to be angry at Wade, since he dated other people while Wade pulled his disappearing act, but having a few weird, awkward dates with Johnny Storm isn’t on the same level as fathering a child to someone Peter has never even heard of, while their son was back home with Peter. Wade is still stuck in the spot Peter left him in, and god dammit he doesn’t get to be the one panicking right now, and Peter is irrational but he feels so hurt and he hates it.

“You better explain yourself really well, Wade” Peter is towering over him, arms crossed and Wade isn’t scared, knows Peter would never hurt him but he knows he’s angry and that just makes him more upset.

“I met Carmelita on a job, saved her even though no one was paying me to, because damn spidey, they had her strapped down and it was weapon x and alarm clocks screaming at me in my brain, and there’s a thousand universes and AUs out there but I always get the short end of the stick in the brains department and get the shit stick with the emotional torture." Wade still can't look him in the eye, but he continues on a tangent

"Bet ya glad Benni Bee didn’t get that from me hey, but bee populations are declining at an alarming rate, they’re nearly endangered babe and the world needs those little buzzing balls of fluff, and those bee movie memes shouldn’t be as funny as they are are but hey, the internet is a weird place, and maybe we shouldn’t make so many weird memes out of stuff for kid’s cos we’re just ruining ‘em, like kids TV shows gotta be for kids, not weird ass adults ya know. I thought Carmelita was ruined too, and she wanted one last trip round the block, if you know what I mean. I’m surprised she even wanted to be anywhere near me, and I missed you so much spidey, cos no one wanted to touch me like you seemed to want to touch me and I wish I didn’t but I did and I took her to the hospital and I thought it would all be done and dusted. I didn’t know she was pregnant. I swear spidey”

Wade’s furiously scrubbing at his nose to stop the snot coming out, since he started crying at some point and Peter is distressed, and he’s about to say something but Wade starts again.

“I know I left you and Benni behind, I know I left things bad bad _bad_ and the whole mess with that mission made me want to come back for real, and I came back to New York and someone was out there swinging in your suit Petey! I was freaking out thinking you got yourself killed in the month since my sorry ass had last stalked you. But no, you just got your leg all fucked up for good and you let our son out there to take your place, and I nearly _stabbed him_ baby. God, I nearly got him killed a few times, even though that’s a little hard, which is the only thing I’m damn glad he got from me, and I can’t do this Peter. I can’t let another kid _die_ because of me”.

Peter sighs, and Wade hates the sound of it because its so defeated and _no_ , Peter is supposed to be better than this.

“I don’t know how to deal with this Wade. I can’t do this” Wades staring up at him, and he has that kicked puppy look on his face but Peter will not fall for it right now

“Wade, this is a big deal. You had a _child_ with someone. Someone who wasn’t me. I know that wasn’t what you wanted to do, that you didn’t plan it, but I can’t even look at you right now without imagining you with someone else and I _hate_ it” Wade has the decency to look ashamed a moment before he’s angry.

“Okay, so you could go off and fuck _Johnny Storm_ while I was gone, you can go out and be free and single, and I know you saw other people because I left you alone, but apparently I’m the bad guy for doing the same thing?” Wade actually gets up now, keeping eye contact even as he looks down on Peter “I know I fucked up, you had every right to date other people. Hell, I can’t believe you took me back. You don’t get to be mad”

“Really? _You. Left. Me_. Wade. I have every right to be mad because you left me alone to raise our son, you left me alone after our daughter _died_. You had a child Wade and left her just like you left me. I need time. I need to deal with this without you here. I love you but I can’t do this yet” Peter is seething, staring up at Wade, and even though he towers over him Wade feels so small compared to Peter. He hates this. He hates that he can’t get things right and all he does is hurt Peter, but he can’t and won’t leave again because that would hurt everyone more, even though Wade wants nothing more than to disappear.

“Tomorrow, you’re going to pick up Ellie from Preston’s, and you’re going to stay somewhere with her. I don’t know where. Just not here Wade” and Peter is crying and it hurts “I don’t want to mess up your relationship with her just because I can’t think straight Wade. I’ll call you, okay. I just can’t deal with this” and Peter tears himself away from Wade, and he wants to hug him, wants to hold him and bring Ellie into their lives, but all Peter can see is Mayday, and he feels like he can’t breathe because he’s in a hospital again and trying so hard just to lose her and he can’t go through that again.

He shuts the bathroom door behind him and tries to ignore the sounds of Wade packing a bag in the bedroom, and he drowns it out in a shower that’s so hot that it stings and god, why can’t he just get things right, and he’s curled up in a ball in the corner, until well after the water started running cold and he still _can’t breathe_ and Wade is passed out on the couch by the time he gets out. Peter hates himself for it. 

* * *

Benni is lounged across the second hand, suspiciously stained, couch that Miles, Ganke and himself managed to scrounge enough money together to afford (Benni refused Wade and Peters offers of help, as he insisted that he needed to be independent), as Miles absolutely obliterates Ganke in Mario Kart. He’s just on the verge of falling asleep when his phone buzzes from its place on his chest, and he opens it to several messages from his dad sent in quick succession, and Benni is trying to decipher the very cryptic and emoji-ridden texts when he gets one from his pops and oh, okay, that’s not good. He looks up to see Miles celebrating his win and Ganke claiming he somehow used his spider-powers to cheat. Dammit. “So Ganke” Benni starts “What are your opinions on Deadpool?”

Miles looks at Benni like he’s speaking another language and Ganke tilts his head in confusion “He must be alright since you team up with him? I’ve never really thought much about him. Why?” before Benni gets the chance to drop the ‘ _Hey Ganke, my great and lovely friend, my dad is Deadpool and my pops is the original Spider-Man_ ’ bombshell that he’s been avoiding, the doorbell is pressed at least 8 times in the space of two seconds and Benni didn’t even need the weird texts from his dad to know that its him, and Miles catches Bennis phone as its thrown at him and groans at the message from Peter as Benni jumps over the couch, and Miles starts to explain the incoming storm to Ganke.

“You’re sleeping on the couch by the way” Benni lets out in the form of a greeting as he opens the apartment door and Wade looks even worse than imagined “We’re already struggling for room here”. Benni squats down to be eye-level with the little girl gripping onto Wade and beams at her. “You must be Ellie”

A shy nod is her only response and she hides her face behind the always present Link toy “I’m Benni, I’m your big brother” Ellie actually looks up at that and tilts her head to the side

“I’ve never had a big brother before” she stops, looking down at her Link before looking up again “Do you have any Zelda games?”

Benni grins and takes her hand and leads her to the battered gaming systems in the lounge room, and Ganke is staring at Ellie like he’s never seen a child before. Benni introduces Ellie to the new people and shows her that they have a lot of Zelda games, so she’s pretty content for now.

Wade closes the door to his sons apartment, falling to the floor and letting himself cry for a second. He can hear Ellie squealing in delight at all the games Benni has and he wants to be happy, wants to look at that little girl and see another chance for his family after losing M-, no, Wade doesn’t want to think about that.

Benni is so natural with kids, just like Peter pretends he wasn’t, and it hurts him because his children are so amazing and beautiful and he can’t believe that a single part of his DNA played a part in their lives. Wades head is spinning and its all his fault _my fault my fault my fault **my fau**_ -

“Dad?” Benni is crouched low in front of Wade, hand closing over the gun in Wades hand that he didn’t even realise he got out and oh god, he can’t hear Benni talking to him through the rushing in his ears, but he’s moving his hands frantically and it takes a second for Wade to realise he’s signing at him and that jolts him back to reality. Wade drops the gun and grabs Benni, grips him so tight and sobs into his shoulder, Benni barely able to register what’s happening before he hugs him back. Wade doesn’t think he deserves this, sitting in his sons home and ruining it with his fucked up life, but Benni is holding onto him so tight and he can just make out the muttered “Don’t leave me, don’t leave me, don’t leave me” being repeated like a mantra, and Benni has always been a reason to stay, but Wade hates himself a little more for letting his son think he was ever going to leave him again.

He grips Benni a little tighter, and he starts to pat his hair and he refuses to ever ever ever leave Benni without his dad again. All Wade could think about when he was gone was nights staying up with Benni when he was still young, watching old movies that Wade has always loved and his favourite part was always seeing his son get sucked into these movies and how he laughed at the same things Wade would laugh at, and he missed his son every day he was away. “I’ve got the new sharknado on bluray, if you want to watch it?” Benni whispers to him, and he always understood Wade more than anyone else had ever tried to.

* * *

 

It takes a while, but Ellie adjusts to staying with Benni, Miles and Ganke (and her dad, of course). She immediately falls in love with Benni, just for the mere fact he likes sitting with Ellie and talking about games and doesn’t treat her like she’s stupid (which adults always seem to do) and he always asks about other things she likes, and Benni shows her pictures of their dad and Peter when they were younger, before Benni was born.

She stops asking her dad about Peter and why they weren’t staying with him when she notices how sad his eyes get, and he always asks Ellie something different instead of answering. Ellie realises that her dad doesn’t want to lie to her, but he’s really sad so he just changes the subject to avoid the lie. She likes that about her dad, and by the end of the first week Ellie enthusiastically tells Miss Preston on the phone that she would love to stay with him, and then goes on about how much she loves Benni already, and Preston is grinning on the other side of the phone, because after everything Wade has dealt with, she’s glad he has this chance.

Ellie is colouring in on the floor of the office room while Benni reads a big book that he said he needs to read for his classes at university, but doesn’t tell Ellie much more because he knows she’s scared of spiders, even though he’s weird and likes them a lot, and Ellie looks up to ask Benni for another drawing to colour-in when she sees a picture on the desk that has her dad and Peter in it, but she can’t figure out who the other two people are. She gets up from her spot and tugs on Bennis sleeve, and when he looks down she asks “Who’s in that picture with dad and Peter?” Bennis eyes go wide as his head whips around to the picture and then back to Ellie, before putting his book down and grabbing Ellie, putting her on his lap.

“I kinda forgot that was there” Benni spends a long moment staring at the picture and Ellie is trying to figure out why he looks so sad “That was me, and that’s my little sister Mayday, she was probably about nine then”

“Why haven’t I met her yet?” Ellie cant seem to figure out why she would have been left out of something like this, she doesn’t understand why Mayday hasn’t met her yet and it just doesn’t make sense because her dad doesn’t lie and Benni wouldn’t either.

“She, uh, she died about a year after this was taken” Benni looks like he’s about to cry and Ellie feels terrible because no! Benni is her best friend, she doesn’t want him to cry or be sad “It was a long time ago, El, she got sick and we couldn’t do anything”

“Like my mommy got sick?”

“Yeah” Benni sighs, and he tries smiling but it looks wrong and Ellie decides she doesn’t want to see Benni like this ever again “A lot like your mommy. We all miss May a lot”

“Why do you look different?” and this makes Benni laugh for real and Ellie thinks its all okay, and Benni explains why he looked so different and Ellie just thinks he’s even cooler than he was before. Benni likes having a little sister again.

* * *

 

 

* * *

There’s a giant lizard disrupting Queens, much larger than anything experienced with Dr Connors, it’s more on an Alien-Godzilla-Kaiju level. Ellie is being told to stay at home with Ganke, while Miles and Benni rush into their suits, throwing bits of each others costumes at each other that got mixed together some how, and Wade is carefully checking all his weapons whilst explaining to Ellie that everyone can handle it, that there’s enough super heroes around.

It’s the first time Ellie sees Benni in the suit, and she has always liked Spider-Man, but now she knows its her big brother in that suit she’s _obsessed_. Wade would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous. The three vigilantes have seen a lot in their time, especially Wade, but once the three of them hit ground zero, Wade scrambling off Bennis back, they are seriously shocked that the lizard is actually this big.

Benni runs off to the Avengers, asking for the update and getting inter-coms; the three of them aren’t Avengers, but the other superheroes respect that New York is their turf. It still shocks Wade seeing heroes barely older than Benni being the _Avengers_ , but he’s always liked Not-Clint Hawkeye, and it would just be sad to see Tony Stark still running around in the Iron Man suit. Wade knows it’s a bit hypocritical to think that, considering he’s more than twice the age of some of these heroes, but he considers himself different to the rest of the old heroes, and as long as he’s able to fight, he will.

The real shock is when another person in a Spider-Man suit shows up, and it takes a moment for Wade to realise its _Peter_. Peter who has a fucked up leg and hasn’t been Spider-Man for nearly five years, and its in that moment all hell breaks loose. All he can hear past the shouting through the inter-coms and the static in his brain is the Huge Ass Lizard practically roaring and Benni screaming before the building on their left turns to rubble.

 _He has to protect Peter_.

It’s all chaos and people are flying around but Peter is here, Wade and Benni can’t die and all the other heroes here are young and at the top of their game but Peter stopped for a reason, but before anyone can stop him he’s swinging around, and more aliens show up. Everyone is scrambling around, trying to contain the mini invasion and Wade can’t stop panicking because he lost sight of Benni _and_ Peter, and he decides he hates aliens the most.

When he voices this through the intercom he hears Benni laugh before responding with “At least they’re not witches” and damn, he’s so glad Benni is okay and that he gets him. “Wait, no, _alien_ witches. That’s your worst nightmare.” Wade can hear Wiccan sighing and he isn’t able to form a proper response before he has to fight off at least a hundred slightly reptilian aliens by himself, and he would make a sarcastic comment about teamwork once he’s done but he sees Peter helping civilians out of the disaster zone, because the man is a _saint_ , and Wade can’t breathe.

Its been barely over three weeks, but Wade can’t sleep right without him, so it feels like too long. Before he even realises what his body is doing, Wade starts keeping the aliens away from the civilian’s Spider-Man is saving, and dammit why does Peter always have to be a hero. There’s a moment of eye contact, and Wade swears he can see Peter smile through the mask before he swings away. Wade turns around for just a second when he hears it happen, barely even comprehends it before he’s running, because Peter is suddenly falling and he’s not letting that asshole get hurt or _die_. Not while Wade’s here.

Benni barely sees it from a distance, but he can hear his dad crying out as Spider-Man falls and suddenly everything is in slow motion, he feels like his body isn’t moving as fast as his brain and he needs to get there faster, he needs to save him because that’s his pops, and the aliens are all leaving, defeated or nearly defeated and that damn lizard is being moved closer to the East River, but none of the Avengers seem to notice that Peter has fallen, that something bad is about to happen because he’s either unconscious or out of webbing fluid and its _bad_. Benni just gets close enough to see Miles try and catch him with a web and all he can think about is what his pops told him about Gwen, about the clock tower and how her back snapped.

Benni doesn’t remember seeing his pops hit the ground, doesn’t remember landing next to his dad and screaming, everything is a blur as the Avengers take down that stupid lizard and Benni is trying not to panic because he refuses to lose his pops, not like this. Peter deserves to grow old and live out the rest of his life because he owes everyone that, owes himself that. He spent more than half his life saving New York and he’s not going to die because of stupid aliens and a giant lizard. Death _owes_ Benni, she won’t take Peter from him and Wade, she wouldn’t dare.

Benni knows its bad and he doesn’t know where he is and he can hear the lizard going into the river and the Avengers talking to each other but all he can focus on is the frantic movements of Peters chest as he tries to breathe, and he’s terrified and so utterly _powerless_ that all he can see is hospital rooms and walls that are too white and IV drips and he refuses to lose someone he loves again. He told Mayday he would take care of pops and dad, and he feels like a failure, and he doesn’t know where he is and the edges of his blurred vision are going black because he still can’t _breathe_ and Miles is trying to talk to him but he can’t hear him and he’s so scared.  

* * *

 

Benni passes out at some point, but its difficult to tell when since he went into a full blown panic attack at the sight of Peter, and Miles is carrying him away as medics take Peter away from the rubble. Miles feels like an intruder as he watches Wade get in the ambulance and take his husbands hand, and he can still see Peters chest heaving, but he needs to get Benni home. The would-be alien invaders were sorted out not long after Spider-Man fell, so there’s mostly clean-up happening around them, and the Avengers are converging again.

Kamala comes up to Miles and offers a ride back for the two of them, and Miles appreciates it, since he has always liked Kamala, and once he walks onto the jet he puts Benni down on a seat and does his best to make sure he’s comfortable. It feels like both an eternity and a moment before Miles is helping Benni back into their apartment, they’re in their civvies after visiting the avenger’s headquarters, and Benni is struggling to get through to their room.

Benni isn’t physically hurt, his very impressive healing factor always helps with that, but Miles has seen him like this before, seen him shut down and panic and it hurts, but he needs to get him in bed and okay before-

“What’s wrong with Benni?” Ellie is in her pyjamas, her Link toy dutifully tucked under her arm and she’s rubbing sleep away from her eyes “I heard the dinosaur from here. Where’s dad?” and dammit this is the last thing miles needed to deal with right now, where the hell is Gan-

“Ellie!”

There’s Ganke. He’s rushing around the corner from the lounge, shirt ridding up and panicking, obviously having fallen asleep while watching a movie with Ellie, and he knows it’s Ellie who picked the movie because there is no way Ganke would ever willingly sit through Die Hard unless coerced by a small child related to Wade Wilson. “Miles, what happened to Benni?” Ellie repeats herself and tries to be as firm as a 5-year-old can be, and Miles refuses to lie, but he’s struggling to put it into words Ellie can understand when Benni speaks up

“My pops went out to help and got hurt, and I’m really scared El” Bennis voice is barely above a whisper but he can see Ellies face fall “I heal like our dad, so I’m okay, but dad is with my pops and its all a little too much for me”

Ellie is frowning now, and Miles can’t quite figure out what’s happening before Ellies lip starts to quiver and oh no, we don’t need this right now. However, Miles is just glad Benni is verbal, because his ASL is really terrible and Benni always makes fun of him for it afterwards and he is not in the mood for it. Ellies voice is shaking as she starts to talk and _dammit_ Miles is ready to take a vow of celibacy because children are not worth it.

“Why can’t Peter just heal from it?” her little fists are shaking and she looks on the verge of a tantrum “We’re all supposed to be a family after this and Peter will get better. Its not fair!” Benni moves from Miles’ side and sits down next to Ellie, who flops down into his lap and buries her face into Bennis shoulder

“Not all heroes have as good of healing factors El” Benni wraps himself around his little sister and Miles wants to take away everything that made him look that vulnerable “But he’ll be okay. He’s been through worse. He stopped being Spider-Man because he hurt his leg real bad, and he gave Spider-Man to me. But he wanted to help because they were attacking where he grew up.”

Ellie starts to ask questions about Peter and Benni answers them, and it’s amazing to witness him come back. Wade has been texting Miles with updates at every chance he gets, and he’s glad to see that Peter is stable, but he has some pretty terrible injuries from the fall. Benni and Miles wait for Ellie to fall asleep before they leave to see Peter, and they promise to pay for pizza for _two whole months_ to thank Ganke for taking care of her, but he says its fine. Benni tries not to feel bad for leaving Ellie at home.

* * *

The doctors end up having to perform several surgeries, and Peter is one fuck up away from his bad leg being _amputated_ , but he’s walking out of the Avengers complex three days after the battle with a (temporary) walking stick, and the worst part is the constant stream of old man jokes from Wade, but it makes Peter smile because he missed having Wade around while he was moping and, frankly, being an asshole. Wade waves off the apologies, and he tells Peter that he would have reacted the same, and Wade changes the subject to Ellie during the drive out, and especially emphasises her undying love for their son, which makes Peter smile sadly because he missed that, but he decides he’s done enough moping for a life time, and he tries to figure out why he _still_ can’t shake the teen angst shtick.

Peter struggles up the stairs to Benni’s apartment with Wade, because of course the elevator had to be going through repairs when he visits with an even worse leg than usual, and once Benni lets the two of them in, Peter is on the receiving end of a lecture from Benni about being _responsible_ and _Jesus Christ pops you scared the ever loving shit out of me_. A lot of what Benni says sounds suspiciously like a lecture Peter gave him when he was 19 and wasn’t taking Spider-Man as seriously as he was supposed to be, and oh my god Benni literally said _with great power comes great responsibility_ , and Peter would laugh if he didn’t know that Benni is only doing this because he was worried, and he has always shown it in weird ways.

After he finishes his spiel, Benni tackles his pops with a hug, and he jumps back once Peter makes an injured sound, and goes back in carefully. He misses moments like this with his son. “Miles and Ganke are out, Ellie and I were just watching a movie”

Benni helps his parents through to the lounge area, where Ellie is transfixed with the Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Peter is about two seconds away from melting at the sight. Mayday always liked watching that with Benni. “Hey Ellie Belly! Check out who’s here” Ellie whips her head around and her face splits into a grin

“Dad! You came home!” Peter’s heart aches a little at the mention of home, but his smile is so bright as Ellie leaps over the couch and runs to Wade, hugging him with all her strength. “Peter! You’re okay!” the hug he receives after she’s done with Wade is something Peter didn’t expect, especially since his recent actions don’t exactly paint a very pretty picture of him, but she grins up at him as she grips to his good leg and his face hurts from smiling so big “Ben and dad told me all about you! I can’t wait for you to be my pops too! Do you have legend of Zelda games? If you don’t, I’m staying here with Benni because he has lots and Ganke lets me have lollies whenever I want, but I really want you to be my pops so I’ll still stay with you even if you don’t have games.”

If Peter had any doubts that she was Wades daughter, they would have been obliterated by witnessing Ellie say all of that with barely a breath between, and Ellie is looking up at him and dammit she has the same puppy dog look that Wade has and he falls for it every time

“I have every Zelda game, what kind of dad would I be if I didn’t?” Peter finally decides to say and Ellie squeals and decides to run around the room because _oh my god I have two dads now!_ Benni grins at Peter and he feels a little less hollow.

* * *

 

Ellie spends the first week of living with her dads asking Wade when Benni, Miles and Ganke are going to live with them, and every time he tries to explain that Benni is an adult and wants to live away from home Ellie gets upset, and asks why Benni doesn’t love her enough to live with her, and Peter and Wade freak out every time, because its been a long time since they raised a child and they are not prepared in the slightest for Ellie.

Peter and Wade know that raising her won’t be easy, and Peter knows what it’s like to lose your parents at an early age and knows how scary it is for Ellie right now, and he’s willing to do everything in his power to make sure she has the best life possible. By the end of the week, Benni is invited over for dinner just to show Ellie that _yes, your brother still loves you_. Benni comes over for pizza and pancakes, since Ellie was allowed to plan the whole night, and Benni carries her with him as he walks up the walls and onto the roof, and Ellie giggles the whole time, and Bennis grin is blinding as he plays with his little sister.

After dinner Peter watches Ellie run around the lounge room, her dark, curly hair flying behind her as she chases her dad around the room with her Link sword, and Benni is sitting upside down on the roof commentating the chase in his movie voice that Ellie loves, and Peters not used to smiling this much, but he keeps smiling as Ellie manages to catch Wade and Benni cheers from his spot, declaring her the winner, and Ellie raises her sword in triumph. Wade laughs from his spot on the floor as he tackles Ellie, and her cries for help are punctuated by her giggles, and Benni shoots a web at Wade and pulls him up, and Ellie declares that she wins _again_.

It reminds Peter of Benni when he was young, wrapping a towel around his neck as his cape and chasing his dads around their home, and it makes Peter feel warm, as well as really _old_ , and he decides now is an appropriate time to give everyone their drinks and to tell Ellie its nearly bed time, and her whine is exactly the same as Wades, and even Benni does a double take at the sound.

Ellie requests (read: demands) that Benni read her a bed time story, and Peter and Wade listen through the door as their son reads Goodnight Moon to Ellie and it takes all of their combined willpower to not cry, because they didn’t realise how lonely they were before Ellie showed up. Benni creeps out of the room as quietly as he can and grins at his dads, and Peter realises that Benni was lonely too. After Benni leaves Wade tells Peter about how often he says he wants children and it almost leads Peter to an existential crisis, because he is not prepared at _all_ to be a grandfather, not this early, and Wade just laughs quietly at him and kisses him softly, and Peter is smiling into it as Wade drags him to their bedroom. Peter feels content, and normally calm would make him anxious for the storm to return, but he’s fine with being happy in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I was playing around for a while with how Ellie would come into this AU, whether I would just kind of pretend she doesn’t exist or have her in it, and then came the issue of her being around before Peter and Wade got together (which would fuck up my continuity) or have her come up later. Then I realised that past me did me a solid and gave me a 5-year gap for Wade to dun goof so it all worked out. planning/10  
> \- i know absolutely nothing about what five year olds are like so i have no clue if Ellie acts age appropriate, but this is a fic so im not too worried but yeah. a lil note bout my lack of knowledge about children  
> \- i cant write angst and i cant write action scenes but both play big parts lmao. this is the first long fic ive written in a long time and 6k words seems massive to me so forgive me if it doesn't flow right. this is probably the last fic i write of this au unless i get ideas  
> \- also the title is from i love you all the time (originally by eagles of death metal), cos ive been obsessed with florence and the machines cover of it and i always relate florence to spideypool so?? there we go.  
> \- Comment, kudos and all that jazz. Hit me up on twitter and tumblr for more content I guess and pls talk to me about Benni i love my son so much.  
> twitter: transdeadpool  
> tumblr: bottomwadewilson


End file.
